Love And Return
by ParanormalAngel
Summary: He, is back from the dead, now Katniss wants to kill him herself. Katniss's daughter goes into the hunger games, now she wants Revenge. -Please read My first story ever!
1. Prologue

Prologue –

In dear memory of my sister Prim, (short for Primrose) who was to young to be called a soldier, died in a explosion against the capitol. Now I stand here in the house that was built when I won the 74th hunger games. Now I want revenge.

In a couple of hours will be the time that has haunted my dreams and have been dreading for weeks. The day of the reaping, only this time 26 children, one boy and one girl will go in, including capitol children. My oldest daughter, Christina comforts her twin brother Jake, pushing his blonde strands behind his ears has she blinks her Sapphire blue eyes at the window, her black hair falls behind her shoulders like a length of silk hoping that the time would never come.

Although there names have only been entered once, behind the eyes that I used to see happiness in has changed into one thing. Fear.

_**Please Review!**_

_**ParanormalAngel**_


	2. Blood And Roses

_**CHAPTER 1, THE LETTER**_

I looked outside the window hoping that these last hours will be the best until I heard a faint sound ringing in the distance that jolted my children back to reality. "Great" Christina whispers under her breath "not only is it one hour till the reaping, but why do they have to play the worlds most annoying song?" "Peace-keepers are stupid" I say trying to make sense of what's about to happen. "they don't keep the peace only break it, and all they seem to do is cause trouble for people." That was when I remembered. Images flash through my mind, first a whip, then blood, then pain across my right cheek.

I let out a squeal and dropped to the floor, letting the pain shoot to my head, allowing a migraine to settle in. In a second Peeta is by my side and offers panadol and a glass of water. "How long has it been?" I whisper to him "How long?" I demand. Peeta lets out a sigh, "13 years since you last saw him." 13 years since I saw my hunting partner and best friend the one who I thought I might have married but didn't, the one who I love as well as Peeta? I whisper something under my breath, only loud enough so he can hear it."Gale?"

I braid Christina's hair down her back just how my mother did as she looks her self in the mirror." Its beautiful" the silk purple dress with green silk vines that trail up the dress forming pink flowers along the neckline, a dress Peeta has designed for me to make in my free time. Now its hers. While Peeta is getting Jake ready I adjust her make up making she she is irresistible. "Mum I'm so scared, what happens if my name is picked?" She says and she sheds a tear. "Your name won't be picked there are thousands of names in there and you have entered yours has only been entered once." I Take her downstairs where Peeta and Jake are waiting. Jake, dressed in a plain white shirt and shorts I feel like I over did myself with Christina.

I Hug them both and we get going to the victors village, each step feels like a Death Sentence until we reach there, and then I see in the crowd, a Tall , Handsome man with black hair staring straight at me and I know exactly who it is. "Gale!" I scream and I start running towards him, he picks me up and hugs me so tight I can barely breath. I missed him so much, and I have so many questions I have to ask until Effie Trinkets voice booms over.

"I would like to thank all of District 12 to be hear today." she starts, with her pink wig fluffing around in the breeze. "This year the hunger games will go on, with capitol Children this time! I hope you all enjoy! Ladies first!" Effie Trinket puts her hand in the ball spin thing and I hesitate hoping it wont be Christina's name. As she walks back to the microphone I tighten my hand on Gale's. "Brittany Farewell!" Oh no I think, she will never win, she's Christina's best friend, the only friend she has and with a disability. I Start to panic within. Poor Brittany. That's when I see Christina's Yelling out at Effie "I Volunteer!" as Peace-keepers try to push her back but she pushes them away "I Volunteer As Tribute!" She Says. That's when I Start To cry.

"No she cant go" I say into Gale's shirt "Its ok Katniss, Its ok." he tries to calm me down and it kinda works Until I hear Effie's voice saying its time to pick the boy tribute.

Her hand goes into the Ball and picks a name out. I Cross my fingers hoping it wont be Jake. "Austin Jones!" Effie Says into the microphone. Everyone has gone silent, except for his family in which his mother gives out a squeal and starts to sob. I cant see very well from this distance but by the look on his Fathers face I think she fainted.

Peace-keepers take Both Austin and my darling Christina up to the podium and congratulate them. Everyone cheers but me Peeta and Gale. I Start to cry again, until see and note, with a sticker in the shape of a rose. I pick it up and then the stench hits me, Roses and Blood, Gale catches the stench to and we both know what's going on. He's Back From The Dead.

We walk inside the Justice Building, wishing I never saw that letter. Not knowing what's inside it makes me angrier by the second.

I Walk alone into the room that holds my daughter. She runs straight into my arms, like they were the only thing that existed. "Mum im so scared, ill never win and ill die!" Tears stream down her face. "I can only say one thing Christina..." I pause before I say it. "President Snow is back and he will try to kill you cause you are my daughter. Don't do anything rebellious. When the Gong sounds, grab your supplies and get out of the Cornucopia, find a source of water and stay out of trouble." she nods in agreement I give her my mockingjay pin Madge gave to me before I went into the hunger games, and I hug her so tightly before the guards send me out.

Gale carries me the way home, no words are spoken, until we turn on the TV to watch what she's up against.

In the capitol: Matt O'Brien, A medium sized, handsome boy boy with arms that looks like have been lifting weights since he was born. Patricia Fitzpatrick, according to their sizes they could be siblings.

In district 1: Ava Mason, Gorgeous blonde haired girl who I've seen on TV before, it was said she can make a few luxury dangerous items out of only 10 pieces of certain material. Jack Hawk, he doesn't look like a competition, well fed but scrawny.

District 2: Jewel Mary Kate, Beautiful blonde that holds a diamond necklace in her right hand. Peter Johns, well fed and can make fine cheap jewellery out out stone and wood.

District 3: Mason Fitsgerald takes the stage, strong and tall and handsome. Kate Jane's, brown hair and very skinny.

District 4: Anni Sockes, her figure, red hair, and stunningly beautiful, I swear I can hear the gasps from all the guys in the crowd. Shawn Odier, judging by his last name and his looks he could be Finnicks brother.

District 5: Leo Cooper, Muscles Like weights appear on his arms, hopefully he doesn't kill my daughter. Rose Tyler, looks like and adventurer to me, olive skin and fed very well.

District 6: Lilly Memer, ordinary girl with long legs. Drake pyper, seen in a TV commercial he can run as fast as lightning.

District 7: Jane March, long arms and tanned skin, that can throw an axe at least 15m. Lend Miller, addicted to beer and wine, he has no chance of winning.

District 8: Mariah Upter, cheerleader, nothing more. Rowen, blonde hair and good at fighting.

District 9: Narelle Namren, Very religious person and doesn't believe in killing. Caito Hogs, skinny, tiny and not well fed.

District 10: Rebbeca Kat, brown hair in a bob, tall and scrawny. Jayne Wilson, sporty, athletic, fit, and... normal.

District 11: Lola. Rue's Sister. Oh No, why her? Poor rue's family, the trouble they have to go through. Keish. Ok who would name their son Keish? Strong and smart.

District 12. Our district. The only one who volunteered was Christina.

All I know is. The odds are not in her Favour

_**Please Review! If its good ill write more!**_

_**ParanormalAngel **_


End file.
